


Julie

by izzieluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzieluv/pseuds/izzieluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU What if one of the Dursley's had actually cared about Harry? A little girl with green eyes, and strawberry blonde hair. A little girl that wanted him to come home each year, whose heart would be broken if he never came back. A little girl named Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Five months and seventeen days before Harry Potter’s fifth birthday was Valentine’s Day. Harry was in nursery school, looking at his Valentine’s cards and sucking on a blueberry sucker, shaped like a heart, when he was called to the front office.  
He walked to the office, wondering what had been blamed on him this time, he was surprised when he saw his Uncle Vernon standing in the office. Dudley was standing next to him with his knapsack on, sobbing.  
“What took you so long boy?” Uncle Vernon asked rudely.  
“Sorry Uncle Vernon. Do I need to get my knapsack?” Harry asked, slightly confused. Uncle Vernon scoffed.  
“No. Your Aunt is having the baby and-” He was interrupted by a wail from Dudley.  
“I DON’T WANT A SISTER!” He cried. Uncle Vernon ignored this outburst.  
“Miss Figg will pick you up after school.” Harry weighed the pro’s and con’s in his mind, even though Miss Figg smelled funny, and looked at the pictures of her old cats way too much, sometimes she would let him have cake, even if it was older than her, and she let him watch whatever he wanted to on the telly, and he wouldn’t have to be around the Dursleys for at least a few hours, maybe even overnight if he was really lucky.  
“Okay.” Harry said respectfully.  
And with that, Uncle Vernon and a sobbing Dudley, left the office, and Harry walked back to class.  
The next morning, Harry realized he had fallen asleep on Miss Figg’s couch when she was softly shaking him awake.  
“Harry, wake up, your Uncle and cousin are on their way home, Petunia had the baby.” She whispered as she shook his shoulder lightly. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes to see Miss Figg said putting his shoes on for him.  
“Oh,” Harry said looking at his feet. “I could’ve put my shoes on.” He said feeling a little embarrassed.  
“It’s alright Harry. I don’t mind.” Miss Figg said with a kind smile. “I’ll walk you home.”  
**********  
Two weeks later, Harry was sitting in the living room, watching the telly, which Dudley had turned on, then left the room. Harry didn’t really mind though because he put on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which was one of Dudley’s shows that Harry actually liked. Aunt Petunia came in and sat down on the chair just to the right of the fireplace to feed the baby, who had been named Julia Samantha Dursley.  
Harry stood up and looked at the baby. She opened her eyes and looked around, Harry hadn’t noticed before, but her eyes were the same color as his. When she looked at him, Harry felt like there something connecting the two of them.  
“Hi Julie.” He whispered. Aunt Petunia looked up at him and glared.  
“Her name is Julia. Not ‘Julie’. Go to your cupboard.”

**********  
On Dudley’s eighth birthday the Dursley’s took Dudley and Piers Polkisis to a movie. They decided Julia now three years old, would be a distraction and they left her and Harry, at Miss Figg’s. Usually, Julia was taken to a different babysitters, but her babysitter was unavailable, and Petunia couldn’t find anyone else, overtime, things like this started happening more frequently.  
Julia, or Julie as Harry called her started getting attached to her cousin, despite her parent’s best efforts. When he left for school, she would cry, and she would giggle delightedly when he got home.  
Harry felt that Julie was the only family he had simply because she was the only person in the Dursley’s house that cared if Harry ever came home. Harry wasn’t sure why, but for some reason, his Aunt and Uncle favored Dudley and didn’t seem to care too much about the toddler. They treated Dudley better, even though Julie was still treated far better than Harry ever would be treated.  
**********  
“Haawey!” Julie squealed as Harry walked through the door. Harry smiled at the small girl and picked her up.  
“How school?” She asked with her hands up in a questioning gesture.  
“Good. What games did you play today?” Harry asked her.  
She pointed to the couch; Harry carried her to the couch, set her down and tickled her, Aunt Petunia came in as the toddler giggled.  
“Harry. Go put your school things away and do your chores.” She ordered. Harry sighed, stood up and did as he was told. Julie climbed off the couch and followed him to his cupboard. She continued to follow him as he did his chores. When he did the dishes she stood right by him, when he vacuumed the living room, she sat on the couch, when he weeded the flower garden she played in the yard, not too far away from him, and when he dusted all the blinds, she was only a few feet behind him the whole time.  
To most people, this would have been annoying, but Harry liked it. Most of his life at the Dursley’s no one cared and he knew the way the toddler followed him meant she cared. It was Harry’s job to take care of Julie, which he didn’t mind. Julie was always well behaved for Harry.  
**********  
After a snake was set loose at the zoo on Dudley’s eleventh birthday, Harry was locked in his cupboard for the longest stretch ever, and he could hear Aunt Petunia fighting with Julie for everything. At breakfast, at nap time, when she needed to clean up her toys. At bedtime Julie would lie awake and cry herself to sleep. When Harry was finally allowed out of his cupboard, the summer holidays had started, and it was his job to take care of Julie, who was now five years old, all day.  
That summer was the most eventful of Harry’s life. He started receiving letters that his Aunt and Uncle wouldn’t let him read, the amount he got sent seemed to multiply daily. Uncle Vernon was furious, and afraid, he took the family away from the house. They spent a night in a run down hotel, and left when the young boy behind the front desk told them there were about a dozen letters for Harry. After that they stayed in a shack on a rock, in the middle of the sea. While there a giant, called Hagrid, broke down the door and told Harry he was a wizard. Harry learned his parents had been a witch and wizard.  
When Harry was just a baby his parents had been killed by an evil wizard called Voldemort. Harry had been left to be taken care of by his Aunt and Uncle and beaten up by his cousin, Dudley.  
Harry was invited to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The next day Hagrid took Harry to a hidden part of London called Diagon Alley to buy all his school supplies for Hogwarts. It was the best day of Harry’s life, he bought things he didn’t need, simply because he had the money. He bought Julie a little doll that would change to look and dress like it’s owner.  
Harry was excited to leave the Dursley’s and go to Hogwarts, but he also couldn’t help but feel like he was abandoning Julie. Before Harry knew it, September first came, and it was time to leave. He took Julie into his new bedroom with him as he finished packing his things into his school trunk. Julie sat on his bed playing with his wand, sending pink and yellow sparks shooting out the end.  
“Julie,” Harry said, the small girl looked up at him, “I need you to be good girl for your mommy when I’m at school. Okay?”  
She nodded her head, her strawberry blonde hair bobbed in their pig tails. “Kay.”  
“And you are going to start school in a few days, so I need you to be really good for your new teacher. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes.” She said sweetly with a big smile.  
“This is a new kind of school. I’m not going to come home every day. I’m just going to come home for the summer holidays.”  
Julie looked up at Harry, her eyes filling with tears. “Why?”   
“That’s what kind of school I’m going to. It’s very far away, so I’m going to stay there.”  
“Is Dudley going to a school like that?” She asked in a whisper. Harry shook his head.  
“No, he’ll come home every day.”  
She looked down at her shoes sadly and started to cry. Julie was the only thing that held Harry back, but something even stronger than his bond with Julie pulled him to Hogwarts. He pulled his cousin onto his lap and started to play their favorite game, ‘Story teller.”  
“Once upon a time, there was a young girl named Julie…” Harry started, now it was Julie’s turn.  
“She went to school…” Julie paused and sniffled, “far, far away, with her big brother, Harry, who wasn’t her cousin, he was her brother. She only had one big brother, Harry, not a big, stinky one named Dudley.” Julie added. Harry pulled her closer and stifled his laughs before taking his turn.  
“At this school, Harry and Julie learned magic. They had lots of friends, and were never bullied.Sometimes dangerous things would happen, like trolls would break into the school! Harry would always fight the danger to make sure that Julie stayed safe.” Harry continued. Harry glanced at the time, realizing they would have to leave in a few moments if they were going to make it to Kings Cross Station on time he wrapped up his story. “Harry and Julie were both amazing at magic, when they graduated school Harry was a teacher and Julie was a doctor. They lived happily ever after, the end.”  
Julie looked at Harry, tears still in her eyes. “It’s over already?”  
“Sorry Julie, but we’ve got to go if I’m going to catch the train to school.” At the mention of Harry leaving Julie started to cry again. She cried loudly, holding Harry’s hand, for the first twenty minutes of the drive, when her father yelled at her to quiet down, after that she cried as quietly as a five year old could, until she fell asleep, about 30 minutes away from Kings Cross Station.   
Julie didn’t wake up when Harry quietly got out of the car, which he was grateful for. He wasn’t sure if he could say goodbye to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next five years Harry and Julie kept in close contact through letters, the older Julie got, the more frequent the letters. Julie always kept her bedroom window unlocked, and Harry’s brilliant owl, Hedwig, only delivered letters at night. Whenever Hedwig softly tapped on the window, Julie would jump awake and let her in.  
Harry’s favorite letters told him of Julie showing signs of magic.  
Dear Harry,  
Dad’s really mad at me, I can’t leave my room for the rest of the week. Dudley was yelling at me for eating the last biscuit (he didn’t need it), I told him to shut up and he couldn’t speak for two hours. Only two more years until I can go to Hogwarts…

Dear Harry,  
Suzy Sadler sits next to me in class, on Wednesday she called me a called me a pea brain behind the teacher’s back, a couple of minutes later, when she got up to sharpen her pencil, she tripped because her shoelaces were tied together. I think I might have done it Harry! No one else walked near our desks!

Harry got his very favorite letter shortly after Sirius died.  
Dear Harry,  
I’m so sorry about Sirius. I wish I had been able to meet him. Did I ever tell you he wrote me a few letters? He told me all about your mum and dad, and said it sounded like I was more of a Potter than a Dursley. He said when I got my Hogwarts letter he would buy me a wand and an owl. You told me he was an animagus right? You said he could turn into a big black dog? I never told you this, but sometimes I would see a big black dog, I always kind of thought it was him. He followed me to school, or I saw him in the backyard at night, after Mum and Dad were asleep. I started sneaking treats for him in my napsack, just in case I saw him. He was always very friendly, he would let me pet him, and sometimes he’d bring me stick or ball to throw to him. So, maybe I did meet him, just not as a person. I think he was keeping an eye on me. Did you tell him to do that?  
Harry, I think I did more magic tonight! Dad locked my window from the outside two weeks ago (that’s why I didn’t reply to your last letter,sorry about that), I am kind of surprised it took him this long to figure out you have been writing me. Hedwig tapped on my window tonight, I got out of bed to see if I could figure out a way to let her in, and my window just jumped open, without me even touching it!  
You’re going to go to the Burrow this summer, right? Mum and Dad know I’m a witch already, I’m almost positive of it. I’m sure they’re going to let me go to Hogwarts just so the neighbors don’t find out. Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would let me come?  
I can’t wait to see you, just a couple of more weeks.  
Love,  
Julie  
Harry read this letter over and over, he had asked Sirius to keep an eye on Julie, Miss Figg as well. When Hedwig had returned with Harry’s letter, not a reply from Julie, Harry was planning a way to get to Privet Drive to figure out why Hedwig had not been able to deliver Julie’s letter. Hermione had talked him into writing Sirius to go check on her. By dinner that evening he had a response, his last letter from Sirius.  
Harry,  
Stayed as close to Julie as I could today, she spent most of the day in her bedroom as it’s a Saturday and she doesn’t have school. She went to the store with that aunt of yours. Horrible woman. She spent some time in the backyard, where I was watching her. She was reading one of your old school books. She saw me and brought me some biscuits from inside. I think she knows who I am, she asked me if my name was Snuffles. Smart girl, she might be headed for Ravenclaw.   
Everything is safe on Privet Drive, no need to worry.  
Snuffles  
**********  
When the Dursleys picked Harry up from Kings Cross Station at the end of his fifth year, Julie wasn’t with them.  
“Where’s Julie?” Harry asked slightly panicked. After the fight at the Ministry of Magic, Harry was worried about everyone he cared about.   
“She’s grounded, the little freak turned Dudder’s eyebrows pink last week. We left her with Miss Figg.” Vernon said gruffly. Harry was too relieved to laugh at the thought of Dudley with pink eyebrows. He wasn’t exactly pleased that she wasn’t with them, but, if Julie wasn't with him being with someone from the Order was the next best thing.  
Vernon dropped Petunia, Dudley and Harry at the house, and went to pick up Julie. Once Harry got his trunk up the stairs, he collapsed on his bed, physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from his simultaneously worst and best year at Hogwarts yet. Harry knew in a couple of minutes Julie would burst through his bedroom door, wanting to go to the backyard and catch each other up on the year, as was their tradition. He knew he would have to put on a happy face for her, but he wasn’t sure if he could.  
Harry heard the front door close, and heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, there was a hesitant knock on his bedroom door, just before it opened.  
“Harry?” Julie asked quietly. She opened the door, just enough for her small frame to fit through, and entered Harry’s room, closing the door behind her.  
Harry was Julie’s hero, and she’d never seen him look so defeated before. He was lying on his bed in the dark, staring blankly at the wall.  
“Harry?” She said again. This time, Harry responded. He sat up and smiled weakly at her.  
“Hey Julie. How was your year?” Julie ignored the question, climbed onto Harry’s bed next to him, and gave her cousin a hug, Harry melted. Admittedly, he felt guilty pouring so much onto the shoulders of an eleven year old, but, after all, for eleven years, she had been the only family he had who cared about him. For an hour Harry told her about Umbridge, Dumbledore’s Army, and what had happened at the Ministry of Magic  
“He’s back Julie. Voldemort is back. He’s been back for a year now. He’s got enough followers... it’s only a matter of time before he takes over the ministry.” Julie’s eyes widened in fear and Harry realized what he had said, he had told the young girl too much. “Julie, you don’t need to worry. This summer, you’ll be with me the whole time, when I leave and go to the Burrow, you’re coming with me. I’ve already made arrangements with the Weasley’s. They couldn’t be more excited to have you. You’ll be safe the whole time.” Harry said quickly. “I’m not going to let him get you.”  
**********  
It wasn’t long before Dumbledore himself showed up at the Dursley’s home. He told the Dursleys of Sirius’ death, a very upset Kreacher visited briefly, and Sirius’ affairs were put in order, everything was left to Harry, except for a small sum left to Julie, with the specifications that she was to spend it on her wand and an owl in the event of her acceptance to Hogwarts. At this time Dumbledore turned his attention to Julie, who had been watching Dumbledore with fascination the whole evening. “Now, Miss Dursley, I believe I have something here for you.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore handed her a thick envelope with green lettering.   
Miss Julia Dursley  
West Bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
Julie looked at Dumbledore with a large smile before tearing the letter open.  
Dear Miss Dursley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Julie looked at the old Headmaster, beaming.  
“Take her.” Vernon said without hesitation. “The less the neighbors can find out, the better. Some of them have already noticed odd things. We’re telling them you’ve been accepted to Endroit Sûr School for Gifted Girls in France.” Julie was a little shocked by the lack of a fight her father put up. She looked to her mother, who pursed her lips and avoided eye contact with her daughter.  
“Well,” Dumbledore said softly, if you don’t mind, I’m going to take both Julia and Harry tonight. Harry and I have some business to attend to, and as I’m sure he has told you, things in our world are getting a little… well, let’s just say Julie will be safer with us for the time being.”  
“Fine.” Vernon said as he got up and left the sitting room. Julie watched her father leave with tears in her eyes, which she tried to hide from Harry and Dumbledore.  
“Julia,” Dumbledore said kindly, “Why don’t you go up to your room and pack a few things, you won’t need much. The Weasleys will help you buy everything you need in a few days.” He turned to Harry, “You have your things packed I presume?”  
“Yes sir.” Harry said before running up to his room to fetch his things. Julie followed him up the stairs slowly.  
Julie packed the bare necessities in her knapsack as quickly as she could, a few changes of clothes, her toiletries, and the doll Harry had purchased her on his first trip to Diagon Alley. As she zipped her knapsack closed Petunia entered the room.  
“Julie-Julia.” Julie turned to her mother. “You be safe, alright?”  
“Yes Mum.” Julie muttered.  
“And write mummy.” Julie smiled a bit.  
“I will, Harry promised I’d get an owl.” Petunia sat on her daughter’s bed and handed her a picture frame with three slots in it. One had a picture of Julie and Petunia, shortly after Julie’s birth, the second held a picture of the family, and the third was a picture of Julie and Petunia at an amusement park, taken a few months earlier.  
“Julie” Petunia started, Julie didn’t miss the fact that her mum used the nickname only Harry used, the nickname Petunia hated. “I’m so proud of you. You’re such a good, kind, bright girl.” Julie wrapped her arms around her mother and hung on tightly.  
“I love you mummy. I’m going to miss you!”  
“I’ll miss you too dear.” Petunia said, choking up. “Now, you better get going, you don’t want to keep Professor Dumbledore waiting.”  
Julie carefully put the picture frame in her knapsack then ran down the stairs, giving her mother one final hug before running out the front door.  
“Alright Miss Dursley, what has Harry told you about apparition.”  
Julie scrunched her face up, trying to remember. “Er, that’s where you just kind of poof around, right?” She asked. “Dumbledore chuckled.  
“Right you are. Tonight, I will be apparating, you and Harry will be traveling by Side-Along-Apparition. Our first stop will be the Burrow, we’ll drop you, and Harry’s things off at the Burrow, then Harry and I have some business to attend to. Now hold on tightly, you may experience discomfort.”  
Julie held onto Dumbledore’s arm as tight as she could. She had just started to ponder how crazy this was. She was about to travel to stay with strangers, with a stranger, who seemed more than a little off his rocker. Harry had told her how dangerous the wizarding world was right now. Julie had started to contemplate telling Dumbledore just to leave her with her parents when there was a loud ‘crack’.  
She was being squished, and pulled every way, all at once, it was like she was being stretched out like a rubber band, and smooshed through a straw at the same time. She couldn’t breathe. And, as quickly as it had started, it stopped. She was on her hands and knees, in a field, feeling incredibly dizzy and woozy.  
“Hello dear! I’m Molly Weasley, and this is my husband, Arthur. We’re so pleased to have you!” Said a kind motherly voice. Julie looked up and saw a man and a woman with red hair smiling broadly down at her. Julie’s stomach flip-flopped and she retched on the man’s shoes.  
“Oh, dear.” Said Molly, “Apparition can be a bit unpleasant the first time. I warned Albus… well, not to worry dear.” Arthur waved his wand and the puddle of sick was gone.  
Molly helped Julie up, and gave her a warm hug. Julie noticed as Mr. Weasley waved his wand again, and this time, Harry’s trunk and Hedwig’s empty cage floated effortlessly through the air.  
“A bit of tea, and a biscuit and you’ll be as good as new!” Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.  
As they walked to the Burrow Mr. Weasley explained that just a year ago you could have apparated right inside the Burrow, though wizards and witches didn’t do that out of politeness, but, with everything going on in the wizarding world at the moment, they had to create magical shields and barriers around their home to keep their family safe.  
Julie couldn’t help but smile when she saw the Burrow. It looked like a magic house. It had level built upon level. It reminded her a bit of the nursery rhyme about the little old woman who lived in a shoe. She had always thought that shoe would have been a cheerful place to live, and never imagined that it would have smelled like a shoe.  
When they walked into the house Julie immediately saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the kitchen table. She’d seen them at Kings Cross, but her parents had never given Harry the time to properly introduce them.  
Hermione beamed widely at Julie and walked over to her.  
“Julie! My, you’ve grown. It’s so wonderful to properly meet you.” The older girl said, hugging Julie. Ron also stood up and offered Julie his hand, “Good to finally meet you squirt.” He said with a teasing wink.   
“You know,” Julie said, finally finding her voice, “You lot are lucky I’m not a muggle! No one even asked to make sure I was the right girl.”   
Ron snickered at the comment, “You ought to meet Fred and George, they’ll be round tomorrow morning for breakfast.”  
“Really?!” Julie asked excitedly. She couldn’t help but feel like she was meeting celebrities. Harry had sent her a few puking pastilles and nosebleed nougats, under the condition that she not use them to skip school. Instead, she had given them to Dudley. The effects were more than satisfying.  
Mrs. Weasley sat her down at the table, next to Ron, and fussed over her as the teapot boiled itself and biscuits placed themselves on a small saucer. Julie turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and asked nervously, “You don’t by any chance know when Harry will arrive, do you?” She was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed, she had never seen so much magic at once. There was a pair of knitting needles clicking away independently in a rocking chair in the corner. Shirts, trousers, socks and pants were folding and placing themselves in different baskets, the house just seemed to hum with magic.   
Mrs. Weasley placed a comforting hand on Julie’s and said “Dumbledore wasn’t able to give us a time frame, but I’m sure it won’t be long, just a couple of hours. It is a bit late dear, you can go get ready for bed if you’d like. We’ve got Per- an extra room ready for you, you’ll be staying with Hermione, if you don’t mind.”  
Julie looked to Hermione and smiled, “I’d love to share a room with Hermione, but, if you don’t mind, I’d like to stay up and wait for Harry?”  
“Of course you would.” Mrs. Weasley said kindly.  
As they waited for Harry’s arrival the Weasleys and Hermione asked Julie many questions to get to know her. Ron, kept guessing which house she would be sorted into. When he had firmly landed on Gryffindor, Hermione chastised him. “Ronald, it doesn’t matter which house she’s sorted into. They all have wonderful attributes.”  
“Except Slytherin.” He mumbled.  
As Hermione gave an exasperated sigh the door opened and Harry walked in the door. Julie jumped out of her seat, but was beaten to him by Ron and Hermione. Hermione flung her arms around Harry, and Ron instantly started pestering him with questions about what he and Dumbledore had been up to.  
“Now Ron,” Mr. Weasley interrupted, “I’m sure Harry can’t tell us.” The three shared a knowing look.  
“Harry!” Julie said launching herself into her cousin when there was room for her. Harry squated down to her level. “You’re alright?” He confirmed looking her over. Julie nodded and admitted sheepishly, “I threw up on Mr. Weasley.” Harry chuckled.  
“So, what do you think about the Burrow?”   
“It’s amazing!” Julie gushed. “Harry, I can just feel the magic! Can you?”  
“Yeah, yeah I can. I’ve always loved the Burrow, but now, you’re here and it might be my favorite place on the earth.”  
At this moment a girl with long red hair walked in, followed by another girl with silvery blonde hair. The red haired girl, who Julie was pretty sure was Ginny, stopped when she saw Harry, while the blonde girl rushed up to Harry.  
“‘Arry! ‘Ow are you!” She said after kissing him on both cheeks.  
“Er, Hi Fleur.” Harry said blushing. “This is my cousin. Julie. She's starting her first year at Hogwarts this year.” He said, placing a hand on Julie’s shoulder. “Julie, this is Fleur. You remember me writing about her. She was in the Triwizard Tournament two years ago.”  
“Oh, yeah, Hello Fleur. Nice to meet you.”  
“Ah! Julie! So lovely to meet you! What a beautiful leettle girl you are!” She kissed Julie on each cheek as well. Julie wasn’t so sure how she felt about Fleur. She didn't exactly view herself as a “leettle girl.”  
“And, er, this” Harry started nervously, “is Ginny. Ginny, Julie.”  
“Julie,” Ginny said kindly, walking towards her, “Harry talks about you non-stop. I'm so excited to finally meet you.” Ginny gave Julie a quick hug. “I can show you some of the ropes at Hogwarts. Don't trust Ron, he's too much like Fred and George. He might let you get caught in the trick stair. “ She said in a whisper. Julie nodded and laughed. Ginny moved to greet Harry.  
She hugged him, for quite a long time. Julie turned to look at Hermione who was grinning smugly.  
Fleur went back upstairs saying something about Bill, and the rest of the group sat around the table and talked about their holiday.  
Julie, who had had a rather long day scooted her chair close to Harry’s and rested her head on his shoulder, he pulled her closer, and Julie felt warm and secure. As everyone talked and laughed Julie stifled yawns and rested her eyes, not wanting to miss anything. When she started to doze off Mrs. Weasley interrupted the conversation.  
“Well, it’s getting late, and Harry and Julie have had quite the long day. We should all head off to bed.”  
Everyone agreed, and made their way up the stairs, stopping at different levels. As Ginny entered her room she muttered something about “too much Phlegm.” Just a floor up from Ginny’s room, was Hermione and Julie’s room. Harry stayed just outside the door until the two girls were changed, then came in to talk to Julie.  
“I’m going to be staying in Ron’s room, at the top of the stairs, if you need anything, come and get me, alright?” Julie yawned as she nodded and climbed into bed. “You ready Hermione?”  
“Yes,” Hermione responded, then turned to Julie, “Harry, Ron and I are just going to talk about some things for a few minutes. I’ll be back soon.” Hermione reassured.


End file.
